


A penny for your thoughts...

by WanderingScout



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Everyone can hear Merlins thoughts, Fluff, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, They already know about Merlins magic, maybe humour, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingScout/pseuds/WanderingScout
Summary: Merlin gets hit by a spell that forces him to speak his thoughts without even realising it. Arthur is particularly interested in what Merlin is thinking.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 268





	A penny for your thoughts...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you’re all doing well out there. This is just a little fic I have been working on. Uni is back and crazy so it’s hard to have the brain power to focus on some of my longer more intricate stories. I hope you all like this piece, this is only my second Merlin fic. Enjoy 😊
> 
> Oh, also, its Merthur, so that means slash.
> 
> Italics is thoughts Merlin is saying aloud.
> 
> TW: Mention of past sexual harassment, it is very slight but I just wanted to make sure people were aware.
> 
> I do not own Merlin.

Arthur, Merlin and the Knights had been out on a hunting trip when they were attacked. Why couldn’t they ever have a bloody hunting trip where nothing went wrong for once, Arthur thought angrily to himself as he rode as fast as he could for Camelot. His unconscious servant held firmly in his arms, his knights trailing behind them.

Now that he was King, Arthur had repealed the laws banning magic only a week ago, but a sorcerer hadn’t been happy, convinced that Arthur was only doing it to lure magic users out of hiding before killing them. Arthur growled in frustration, even when he tried to do the right thing people weren’t happy.

The sorcerer, a middle-aged man by the name of John had attacked when they were all settled around the fire at night, after a successful day of hunting. He had screamed a curse at Arthur and Merlin, the loyal idiot that he was had jumped in front of it to save him. Arthurs heart had nearly stopped in his chest when he saw the spell hit Merlin instead of him. Merlin, who meant more to him then words could explain, had taken the spell meant for him. It had broken something in Arthurs heart to see the way his skinny manservant had crumpled to the ground lifeless after the spell had made contact.

He would’ve killed the sorcerer then and there if Leon and Percival hadn’t grabbed a hold of him, held him back. Gwaine and Lancelot grabbing the sorcerer before he could escape. The sorcerers name was John and he claimed that the spell would just make Merlin reveal his thoughts for the next day or so, he had wanted to prove that Arthur had nothing but ill will towards magic users, no matter what he claimed. Arthur didn’t believe him at all, hence the mad midnight dash back to Camelot and back to Gaius, so that he could look Merlin over. The problem was that they were several days ride from Camelot, by the time they got home the spell would have probably worn off. The second problem was that John had escaped before they could secure him to the back of a horse, giving Gwaine a harsh burn on his arm before disappearing.

“Princess!” Gwaine called from behind him. “I think we should stop for the night!”

Arthur just shook his head, spurring his horse on faster, even though he knew that Gwaine spoke the truth.

Leon rode up beside him and Arthur slowed his pace a little. “We can’t keep on like this” the older Knight said panting. “Let’s just make camp for the night, we can start off again early in the morning, though-” Leon paused for a moment before continuing. “It may be best to keep Merlin out here with us until the spell wears off. I know we are all aware of Merlin’s magic, even though he has not told most of us himself yet, but it could be disastrous if word spread before people got used to the new laws. Not to mention who knows what else goes through Merlins head that probably shouldn’t be privy to the masses.”

Arthur slowed his horse to a stop, he held Merlin close with one arm, the other gripping the reins tightly.

“I know you’re right” Arthur said tiredly. “But I don’t like the idea of not getting Merlin seen to straight away. What if there are more adverse effects from the spell than we know?”

“We’re all worried about Merlin,” Leon said gently. “But even if we ride nonstop it will still take at least a day or two, we need to rest.”

Arthur looked around at the rest of the Knights, all willing to keep riding if that was his wish. They looked exhausted.

“Okay… Okay, we will stop for the night. Sorry” he muttered quietly.

“We understand,” Percival said gently. “Merlin is very precious to all of us.” The other Knights nodded their agreement.

They moved to a nearby clearing and all began unpacking quickly, some gathering wood and building a fire while others set up bed rolls. It was a warm night, no need for their tents.

Arthur climbed down from his horse, gently pulling Merlin down with him. The younger man was breathing softly, seemingly sound asleep. Arthur carried him over to a bedroll close to the fire, dragging his own up beside him so that Arthur could protect him from anything during the night.

The knights settled quickly around them, Percival taking the first watch, before they settled down for a few hours of rest.

**MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM**

Arthur and the Knights had slept late, exhausted from the late-night gallop. They moved quietly around the campsite until Merlin had begun to stir. Arthur let out a deep sigh of relief when he saw movement from his manservant.

“Do you think the spell actually worked?” Elyan whispered. Several of the Knights shrugged, making small sounds of confusion.

“If it did, do you think perhaps we should pretend nothing is amiss?” Lancelot asked.

There were several furrowed brows at this.

“John said that Merlin wouldn’t be aware that he is saying his thoughts out loud. Should we just pretend everything is OK, that we can’t hear his thoughts, continue on with the hunting trip until the spell wears off and we can return to Camelot.”

Arthur looked thoughtful at that; he felt a lot calmer now that he knew Merlin would wake up. It would probably be what is safest for Merlin, to keep him away from people until the spell wore off.

“Yes, that’s what we’ll do” Arthur said finally. “We can’t risk people finding out about Merlins magic yet. I mean he hasn’t even officially told most of us yet, we can’t force this on him. No matter what he thinks out loud, pretend like you don’t hear it. It will also save him a lot of embarrassment and the need for him to go racing off into the woods so we can’t hear his thoughts.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Anyone else curious to know what goes through that pretty little head of his?” Gwaine said with a grin.

Arthur shook his head in exasperation, but to himself he could admit that he was quite curious, Merlin had always been something of a mystery.

Percival and Elyan went to collect more firewood, while everyone else sat around the fire and tried to look natural.

After a few more minutes, Merlin woke up. He stretched, arching his back like a cat before letting out a soft sigh and sitting up.

Everyone tensed, waiting to see what would happen.

“What happened” Merlin asked in confusion.

Then, in a deeper, heavier tone, _“Where are we?”_

Arthur felt a shock run through him as he heard Merlin speaking his thoughts. He had to remind himself to only answer to the words and not the thoughts.

“We were attacked by a sorcerer” Arthur said carefully.

_“Attacked!”_

“Was anyone hurt?” Merlin asked, sounding slightly panicked.

“Everyone’s OK, we just decided to move camps for the evening to be on the safe side” Gwaine finished, with a slightly guilty smile.

Merlin glanced at Gwaine, but his thoughts were entirely focused on Arthur.

_“Is Arthur OK? Was he hurt? Why don’t I remember anything?”_

If Arthur couldn’t hear Merlins thoughts, he would have missed the way Merlin’s deep blue eyes carefully scanned Arthur for injury. Only relaxing when nothing was found, it made Arthurs heart melt a little at Merlins obvious concern for his wellbeing.

 _“Arthur seems OK, what about everyone else?”_ He thought as blue eyes ran over the assembled Knights to make sure all were OK. He mentally checked each one off, _“Gwaine… Lancelot… Percival… Elyan… Leon.”_

“What happened to the sorcerer?”

“Gone… vanished” Arthur said, glancing away.

Merlin just hummed in thought.

_“I will have to make sure to keep an eye out in case he tries to come back.”_

Merlin glanced at Arthur then looked away.

_“Maybe some kind of shield around Arthur to make sure he’s safe. I couldn’t cope if anything were to happen to him.”_

Merlin rubbed his hands over his face tiredly.

_“No Merlin! Bad Merlin! Don’t go there. Don’t think about the giant clotpole.”_

Arthurs eyes widened in surprise and the Knights looked around the clearing awkwardly, trying to hold back smiles.

“So, are we heading back to Camelot?”

“No!” everyone shouted, and Merlin jumped in surprise.

“OK?” Merlin asked, standing from where he had been sleeping and eyeing the Knights carefully.

_“Somethings going on.”_

Arthur looked around the clearing in panic.

“Sorry Merlin” Lancelot stepped in. “We just really want a few more days of hunting. It’s good to get away from the castle for a little while.”

Merlin nodded in understanding.

 _“I would’ve thought Lance would be eager to get back to Gwen”_ Merlin thought as he began to pack up his bed roll. _“God knows I’ve walked in on them kissing enough times to know there is more than friendship between them. Seriously pick one place and stick with it! And maybe less tongue, he looks like he’s trying to eat her face.”_

Lancelot choked on his own spit as his face flushed red, several of the Knights grinned at him and Gwaine snickered.

Lancelot looked at Arthur, worried about his reaction, but his King was just smiling as well. Arthur had moved on from Gwen a long time ago.

“Well, are we packing up or what?” Merlin asked as he turned around and saw all the knights just standing around.

At his words they jumped into action, putting out the fire and packing the horses.

“Merlin, ready my horse” Arthur said, trying to act as normally as possible.

“Yes, sire” Merlin snarked back with his usual amount of sarcasm, but his thoughts gave him away as his mind whispered _… “anything for you.”_

Arthur stumbled over a still smouldering log at the thought and had to be rescued by Percival before he ended up face first on the ground.

Arthur cleared his throat and purposefully ignored the knowing looks his Knights were sending him. His heart was racing, was it possible that Merlin felt the same way about him? Arthur had been head over heels for his manservant for years, but had been to scared of rejection and his fathers reaction to do anything about it. Hiding his feelings behind teasing and a gruff manner. He felt hope start to blossom in his chest, but ruthlessly pushed it down, now was not the time.

“We will ride towards Camelot today and find another place to camp, where we will base ourselves for the last few days of hunting.”

Everyone nodded, it was a good plan. Move further away from the sorcerer running lose, move Merlin closer to Camelot in case anything more happens with the spell he’s under but keep Merlin far enough away from Camelot that there was little risk of encountering anyone Merlin could blurt his thoughts to.

Arthur nodded to himself, it was as good as he could do at the moment.

They all finished loading up the horses, Merlin thankfully just thinking about everything that needed to be done before heading off. Even as they started to ride his thoughts centred around the beautiful day and how nice it was to get away from boring council meetings.

Arthur tried to keep some distance between them as they rode but Merlin always found his way back to his side.

 _“Bloody dollophead, why can’t he just stay near me so I can make sure he’s safe.”_ Merlin thought with a scowl, eyes darting around as they rode.

Arthur immediately felt guilty and stopped his attempt of riding in front with Elyan, dropping back a little to ride next to Merlin.

Arthur racked his brains for something to say.

“I received word before we left that Lord Taylor, and his daughters will be visiting next week” Arthur said pleasantly.

Merlin forced a smile. “Wonderful, I suppose you will be wanting me to prepare everything for them?” _“I swear if that man tries to feed Arthur another love potion so that he’ll fall in love with one of his horrible daughters like the last time he was here, I will chop him up for potion ingredients.”_

Several of the Knights looked astonished and mentally prepared to keep a much closer eye on Lord Taylor. Arthur himself was surprised but tried to school his expression.

“Of course, that is your job _Mer_ lin. Even if you are lousy at it” Arthur snarked, but it was hard to keep the fondness out of his tone.

Merlin must’ve picked up on his change in tone because he turned to look at Arthur.

“And I do such a good job of it, as you like to remind me” Merlin snarked back, but his eyes carefully searched Arthurs face. “ _Don’t tell me he actually likes one of Lord Taylors daughters?”_

The tone was upset, desolate and Arthur hated the thought that Merlin was hurt because of him.

“Well, you’re the only one I know who can put up with such annoying company.”

Merlins face cleared, “Its because I have so much practice putting up with you, sire” he said with a grin.

Arthur just rolled his eyes, he had walked straight into that one, but it was worth it.

They rode for a while longer before they found a suitable place to set up camp again.

Gwaine came to help Merlin unpack his horse.

“Thanks, Gwaine” Merlin said with a smile, as he lifted down the pack containing pots and things for cooking.

“Wouldn’t want you to strain those spindly things you like to call arms” Gwaine said with a grin.

Merlin just laughed _“I’m so lucky to have him as a friend, even if he does make a pretty lousy Knight.”_

Gwaine’s expression softened and he had to look away from the sincere expression on Merlins face before he blurted out that _he_ was in fact the lucky one to have Merlin as a friend, not the other way around. Merlin was his first real friend, and it meant a lot to Gwaine to know Merlin cared for him as much as he cared for Merlin.

Merlin began preparing lunch for everyone, handing out slices of bread and cheese and salted pork, but leaving none for himself.

 _“None left for me”_ he thought as he began tidying up. _“Oh well, as long as everyone else is fed.”_

Percival who had just started on his third helping choked on the bite he was taking. Elyan thumped him on the back until he could breathe again. The large Knight felt awful, Merlin was missing meals while they were stuffing themselves. He glanced around and saw looks of similar guilt on his friends faces, but they had all finished their food, he however, still had some left.

“Here you go Merlin” Percival said, handing the bread, cheese and pork out to the younger to take. “I’m full.”

Merlin eyed him suspiciously. “Full? Are you sure?” _“Percival usually has three helpings, why is he only having two... I hope he isn’t getting sick.”_

Percival kept his face perfectly blank as Merlin took the food, eyes running over Percival.

 _“I will make him a tea tonight, one that will help if he’s feeling under the weather”_ Merlin thought as he took small bites of his food. _“He won’t like me fussing, I’ll have to get Lancelot to sing tonight, that should put him in a good enough mood that he will drink whatever I make him.”_

Percival blushed lightly, one that Merlin cared so much and two because the young warlock knew him so well. Lancelot’s singing would put him in a good enough mood to agree to most things. The man had the voice of an angel.

“Let’s go hunting!” Arthur cried suddenly, trying to distract everyone from Merlins thoughts.

The Knights quickly stood and collected swords and bows and arrows before the group started moving stealthily through the woods. The only sound was Merlin’s thoughts, he was hoping that any deer in the area would run away now so they wouldn’t become dinner. Merlin had a soft spot for deer.

Arthur couldn’t help looking at his manservant fondly, he had such a soft heart.

Unfortunately for Merlin, they eventually came across a large buck grazing in a clearing.

But before anyone could even take aim Merlin tripped clumsily and noisily onto the ground, grabbing his ankle and crying out as if in great pain.

“Merlin! You great oaf, you scared him away” Arthur cried.

Merlin watched as the buck disappeared into the trees before he stood and gingerly brushed himself off.

“Sorry! You know how clumsy I am” Merlin apologised. _“Well, you know how clumsy you think I am anyway.”_

Arthur scowled. “Keep it up and you will be mucking out the horse stables for the next month!” Arthur threatened.

Merlin flinched before muttering, “I’ll try to be more careful.” _“Oh no, not mucking out the horse stables!”_ his thoughts cried. _“That will only give Winston more opportunity to corner me, how can I get him to stop trying to kiss me and touch me if I’m down there every day. He will become even more persistent. Gosh he fucking stinks, can’t stand him anywhere near me, although at least the smell gives me some warning when he is approaching.”_ Merlin shuddered.

The Knights froze in their movements as they heard Merlin’s thoughts. Arthurs jaw was clenched so hard he was surprised he hadn’t cracked a tooth. Someone was trying to force themselves on Merlin? Someone was trying to touch and kiss _his_ Merlin?

Arthur had always thought Merlin was just being lazy when he complained about having to muck out the horse’s stables, but it seemed there was much more to it then that. It made his blood boil to think of anyone touching Merlin, let alone against his will.

He needed a distraction before he said something that would give the game away, but unfortunately the rest of his knights seemed just as angry at Merlins thoughts.

The distraction ended up coming from Merlin himself, though it did nothing to calm Arthur down.

_“Now if it was Arthur pinning me against stable walls and shoving his tongue down my throat that’s something, I could get behind… or better yet he could get behind me.”_

Arthur flushed and he embarrassingly felt himself start to harden just from Merlins thoughts alone. How often had he daydreamed about pinning Merlin to a wall and kissing him senseless, to hear that Merlin fantasied something similar was almost to much for Arthur to handle.

Gwaine let out a howl of laughter, effectively breaking the tense atmosphere, his hand flying to his mouth to try to stifle the sound.

Arthur sent him a furious glare and Merlin swung around to look at his still chuckling friend.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Oh, nothing” Gwaine said wiping tears from his eyes as he continued to chuckle. “Percy just farted and it scared phantom.”

Gwaine started laughing again and Merlin joined is as well, now that he knew what was so funny, while Percival blushed.

“I did not” he grumbled in embarrassment.

“No need to be embarrassed Percy” Elyan said with a grin. “It’s a completely normal bodily function.”

Arthur allowed himself a smile, but hadn’t forgotten about the man harassing Merlin, he would take care of it personally when they returned to Camelot. The man would be lucky to make it out of Camelot alive.

“Well Percival, since you and Merlin are scaring away all the game how about you head back to the camp site, we will return when we’re done.” Arthur said with a cheeky grin.

Percival rolled his eyes but nodded.

“Sure” Merlin agreed. _“I better cast a few protection spells on Arthur to make sure he is safe while we’re apart. Man could find trouble anywhere.”_

No one was surprised when Merlin wandered over to Arthur before leaving, seemingly straightening his Kings tunic, while muttering a few protection charms so quietly that if they weren’t aware what he was about to do they would’ve missed it.

“Alright Perce, ready to go?” Merlin asked happily and the pair headed off back through the forest to the campsite, leaving Arthur with the rest of his Knights.

As soon as Merlin was out of ear shot Gwaine turned to Arthur with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Well Princess, looks like all your pining hasn’t been in vain after all.”

Arthur tried to look unconcerned, but he had a feeling the Knights could see straight through him and decided that a change of topic was in order.

“We will be paying a visit to Winston as soon as we return, I want him out of the castle and out of Camelot as fast as it can be managed. He is not to be allowed anywhere near Merlin ever again.”

All the Knights nodded seriously.

“Leave it to me, Sire” Leon said gravely.

“Seriously though, how much longer do you think this spell is going to last?” Lancelot asked curiously. “I mean, it’s already been nearly a day.”

“Hopefully not much longer, I’m not sure I’ll survive it” Arthur said wearily as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Who knew Merlin was such a mother hen, huh?” Elyan asked.

“I mean I did know that he likes to fuss, but I didn’t realise it was to this extent. The lengths he goes to keep us happy and safe is extensive. Don’t even get me started on how much he clearly loves Arthur, every second thought was Arthur this and Arthur that.” Lancelot said with a small smile at his King, he knew how much Arthur loved Merlin as well.

Arthur pinked slightly “he doesn’t take very good care of himself though, we will have to start doing a much better job of it, I think.”

“Agreed” said Gwaine, uncharacteristically serious. “I mean he wasn’t even going to have lunch just so we all had our fill, the boy has no self-preservation skills, whatsoever.”

They all nodded in agreement.

“Come on, we better go hunt something or Merlin will be suspicious if we come back to camp with nothing.”

**MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA**

They returned back to camp a few hours later, with some rabbits and pheasants, unfortunately they hadn’t come across another deer.

Merlin and Percival both swung around as the group entered the campsite.

“Welcome back! How did the hunt go?” Merlin asked, looking around the group. _“Thank goodness no deer, Arthur will be disappointed. I will have to do something nice for him when we return home, maybe bake him some of those lemon cookies he likes so much.”_

Arthur paused and listened to Merlins thoughts, feeling his whole body warm in happiness. Gosh he loved Merlin so much, his heart pounded at the thought and Arthur was very glad that no one could hear his thoughts.

“It went quite well, unfortunately no deer though.” Leon said diplomatically.

“Probably for the best” Percival said with a glance at Merlin.

“Alright” Arthur said clapping his hands together. “Percival, Gwaine and Elyan prepare the meat for dinner. Merlin and I will collect some firewood.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, muttering something about prattish Kings but followed after Arthur loyally.

They hadn’t walked far from the campsite when Merlins thoughts wandered to lavender, specifically looking for some while they were on the hunting trip.

 _“I’m nearly out and I need some more for the oils I add to Arthurs baths to help him sleep”_ Merlin thought. _“If I find some now, I can make up a batch big enough to last the next month.”_

Arthur turned around and stared at his servant. Was there literally nothing Merlin wouldn’t do for him. Wouldn’t do to ensure that he was happy and safe, even if it meant more work for Merlin himself. Arthur knew there was no one in his life who cared about him like Merlin did, no one as loyal, no one he could trust like he could his manservant.

Merlin turned to Arthur when he realised the blonde had stopped walking, raising an eyebrow in question.

But Arthur couldn’t think of a teasing reply, his heart was pounding and his mind was cloudy, every thought focused on Merlin. He would step up, take care of Merlin, who was too busy taking care of Arthur to worry about himself, he would cherish Merlin the way he deserved. The way Arthur had been longing to do for years now.

Arthur just shook his head at Merlin’s questioning look, and as Merlin turned away Arthur heard another thought, one that stopped his heart completely.

_“I love you, you clotpole, even if you do enjoy wasting my time.”_

Arthur couldn’t move, he was frozen in shock. Merlin loved him!?

Merlin turned when he realised Arthur had stopped again.

“What is it now?” he asked with an exasperated sigh.

Arthur would blame the shock for what he uttered next.

“I love you too.”

Now it was Merlins turn to look shocked. His face drained of all colour and he looked at Arthur as though he had seen a ghost. “What?”

“Err” Arthur mumbled, realising his mistake. Then realising that it might be now or never he threw caution to the wind and jumped in feet first.

“I said I love you too” Arthur said more confidently, taking a step closer.

“What do you mean you love me too? I never said I love you!” Merlin’s voice was panicked, his eyes darted around like he was looking for an escape. _“How does he know I love him!?”_ his mind whirled.

“We lied about the sorcerer the other day, he hit you with a spell that causes you to say what you’re thinking” Arthur said, taking another confident step toward Merlin.

“What!? You have all been hearing my thoughts for the last day? Why the fuck wouldn’t you tell me!?” Merlin yelled, though Arthur could tell that he was more afraid then angry.

_“Oh gosh what have I been thinking about for the last day. Shit he can hear what I’m thinking now!”_

“Yes, I can hear what you’re thinking now.” Arthur said with a small smile.

 _“Magic, my magic”_ Merlin thought and clutched at his shirt, looking as though he might be drawing close to heart failure. Deciding that he needed to do something Arthur stepped forward and pulled Merlin unresisting into his arms.

“Yes, I know about your magic. We all know about your magic, it’s OK there is no need to panic” Arthur said soothingly, rubbing his hands up and down Merlins back.

Merlin sagged against Arthur, his knees giving out, but Arthur was easily able to hold the slighter form.

“You know about my magic? You all know about my magic?” Merlin whimpered.

“We do, we’ve actually known for a while, but we wanted to let you tell us in your own time. We didn’t want you to feel forced, which was actually one of the reasons we didn’t tell you about the spell.”

At the revelation that Arthur knew about his magic and didn’t care, Merlin found that he couldn’t muster up much anger about not being told about the spell. It was such a relief to have the secret he had been holding on to for years out in the open. To not be rejected by the man he loves. He froze again as he realised his thoughts and tried to pull away, but Arthur just held him tighter.

Arthur turned Merlins face so that they were looking at each other. Arthur grazed a finger gently along Merlins bottom lip. Enjoying Merlins thoughts on how much he wanted to taste him.

“I would never reject you Merlin, I love you far too much for that.”

Merlin shuddered and a small gasp escaped his mouth.

“You love me?” he asked incredulously.

“So much” Arthur took courage from everything he had heard, how much Merlin loved him, all the things Merlin did just to make Arthur happy. “You are my everything Merlin. This” he touched his chest. “All of this” he waved his arms around the forest, “would mean nothing if I didn’t have you at my side.”

Merlin let out a chocked sob and moved to wrap his own arms tightly around Arthur, blue eyes staring into blue eyes.

Arthur leant forward and gently pressed his lips against Merlin’s, slowly darting his tongue out and finally… finally getting a taste of the younger man that he had loved for so long. Merlin deepened the kiss, pressing himself firmly against Arthur. The King pulled back and groaned, leaning his head on Merlins shoulder as he listened to all the things Merlin wanted him to do to him and that he wanted to do to Arthur. But Arthur refused to take Merlin for the first time against a tree in a forest with his Knights within hearing distance.

Merlin though seemed to have no such compunctions, roughly pushing Arthur against the nearest tree before pressing against him and taking his mouth in a searing kiss. Arthur had a moment of hesitation before kissing back just as enthusiastically, happily realising that he couldn’t hear Merlins thoughts while his mouth was otherwise occupied. Good to know. Merlin pushed closer, hips to hips and Arthur could feel the hard length of Merlin pressing against him. He shuddered at the feeling, throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan as Merlin rolled his hips.

He quickly went back to kissing Merlin before any of the warlocks thoughts could reach his ears. He reached down and grabbed Merlin’s firm ass, pulling him impossibly close and allowing Arthur to rut shamelessly against the other man. Merlin let out a loud groan of his own.

“Yes, Arthur, like that” Merlin moaned, gripping Arthurs shoulders so tightly he knew it would bruise. _“Harder”_

Arthur began moving harder and faster at the thought, maybe it wasn’t all bad hearing what Merlin was thinking.

They were both panting and gasping, their kisses frantic and messy. Merlin reached up and gripped Arthurs hair pulling roughly, causing the blonde to shudder, he was so close.

Merlin let out a cry as he came, and Arthur watched mesmerised at the look of pleasure on his manservant’s face. His own orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut, he grunted, gasping and panting as he emptied himself in his pants. He felt weak and drained and better than he could ever remember feeling. He looked up to find Merlin watching him with a small smile on his face. Arthur was thankful to have missed whatever he had been thinking in that moment.

“I love you” Merlin said quietly cupping Arthurs cheek and running a cool finger along his cheekbone.

“I love you to” Arthur said, giving Merlin a quick kiss before pulling away a little.

“So, any idea how long this spell will last? I really don’t want everyone hearing the thoughts I’m about to have” Merlin said with a cheeky grin as he wrapped an arm around Arthurs waist.

Arthur smiled warmly at the gesture and pulled Merlin tight against him, barely able to believe that he was allowed to do so now.

“Hopefully some time within the next day, we didn’t want to return to Camelot and risk someone untrustworthy hearing your private thoughts, but it shouldn’t be too much longer.”

Merlin began thinking about the recipe for the lavender bath oil, obviously trying to shield his thoughts from Arthur.

They made their way back to the clearing and found all the Knights looking awkwardly around them, trying to avoid eye contact. All except Gwaine who just grinned.

“Knew you had it in you Princess.”

Arthur just rolled his eyes but pulled Merlin closer and placed a gentle kiss on his temple. The younger man was blushing brightly, and Arthur couldn’t keep the smug smile off his face. Nothing in his life had ever felt so right.


End file.
